a bedtime dotty story
by myppe
Summary: Making herself comfortable, with Snuffy close. She listened to her mother start telling her a story about a prince and a regular girl.


Me and the guys over at the MRU was talking about what they should call the fourth TFaTF movie, and that's pretty much were I got the idea to this fiction  
and once again english isn't my main language so I'm sorry for the grammer and spelling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fast and the furious characters.

"Mom…can't you tell me a story then?" Eleonor asked her mother; how was picking up the stuffed animals from the floor, and placed them on the little girls bed.  
The woman hesitated.  
It wasn't that she didn't want to please her daughter with a bed time story, it was just that the whole bed time story telling was her husbands thing.  
He was the one with the imagination, not her.  
" I don't know sweety..."  
" Please!" the dark haired girl begged from her position on the bed. The mother looked down at her daughters favorite soft toy; Snuffy the elephant.  
"please…mommy" Eleonor begged again. Knowing that she would win and knowing that her mother couldn't and wouldn't denial her her story.  
The woman sighed.  
" alright. I'm not very good at this so I can't promise that it will as good as daddy's stories, okay ?" She gave Snuffy to her daughter as she sat down next to her on the bed.  
" okay" the little girl said and laid her head on her mothers lap. She was just happy that she got her story even if her father wasn't home.  
" so what story do you want to hear?" she asked, slowly brushing her fingers through her daughters dark wavy hair. Eleonor shrugged.  
" I don't know…something with princes and princesses"  
" something with princes and princesses…hmm.." she didn't know any stories that involved princes and princesses, her mother never told her any stories, nor did her dad. She just had to improvise. She looked down at her daughter; how was waiting patiently for her to start.  
" okay then.. so there was a prince..."  
"no, you got to start with once up a time" Eleonor exclaimed. the woman raised her hand in defeat  
" sorry…I'll try again" the girl nodded, giving her mother a new chance to start the story right.  
Making her self comfortable, with Snuffy close, she listened to her mother start telling her a story about a prince and a regular girl.

_Once upon a time there was a prince and a princess and they lived in a big white castle, along with 3 of their closest friends. The prince, princess and their friends had the fastest horses in the kingdom, and very one liked them, except one. The dark Wizard that was living on the other side of the land. He was jealous of the Prince's fame among the people so he decide to hurt him, by taking over this kingdom. So knowing were prince would be, the wizard told one of his servant girls to got there to find out what made the prince so popular, so could use that against him in his fight to get the kingdom. The girl didn't like it, but did as she was told._

_The prince and the girl became close and soon enough they fell in love with each other. When the wizard found out about them and that the girl wasn't going to helping him any more. He got mad and locked her in the darkest and deepest dungeon he could find. The prince's sister, the princess, had heard what the wizard had done, and quickly told her brother what had happened to the girl. He then gather his friends to once and for all get ride of the dark wizard. He managed to killed the wizard and saved the girl._

She kissed her little girl on the forehead.  
"are you replacing me, Let?" She looked up to the door were her husband was standing.  
"no I don't think you have to worry " she smiled down at the girl.  
He walked over to the bed, kissed his daughter on the forehead, then his wife on the cheek.  
They turned of the light, left the room and they walked down the stairs without speaking.  
He turned on the light in the small kitchen, opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers.  
He popped them open, handed Letty one and sat down at one of the chair.  
He let out a heavy sighed. Letty knew that it was a sign that he was tired, frustrated and stressed out.  
She finished her beer, slowly walked up behind him and started to massaged his tense muscles.  
"got the right parts this time?" she asked after a while. They had ordered a couple of parts from a new dealer, and things had turned into a whole mess.  
"yepp, but it only took 2 weeks to get the shit right" he said mockingly. He leaned his head back against her stomach and closed his eyes. Letty always knew what to do to make him fell better.  
"you know you didn't ended it right" he pointed out and looked up on Letty.  
"how said that, that was the ending" she whispered in his ear. He couldn't help notice the smirk on his wife's lips  
"come on prince charming, I'll tell you the ending upstairs"

_**Once upon a time there was a prince and a girl..**_

_**they fell in love... **_

_**they got married...**_

_**they got a beautiful baby girl named Eleonor ...  
**_

_**..and they lived happily ever after.**_


End file.
